mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Panthea
Panthea'' ''- zła królowa, chce przejąć władzę w Centopii. thumb|400px Walka o władzę Panthea jest wiedźmą, która może zachowywać wieczną młodość dzięki rogom jednorożców. Z tego względu zleca swojemu generałowi - Gargonie, ciągłe obławy na te stworzenia. Elfy chronią jednorożce, więc armia mankulusów stacza z nimi ciągłe boje, które na nieszczęście królowej, kończą się zwykle porażką. Królowa nie ma jako takich przyjaciół. Często wyżywa się na Gargonie. Jest właścicielką kotka Ziggo, który zawsze jej towarzyszy. Nienawidzi elfów. Mię nazywa najbardziej irytującym elfem... Pomiata Mankulusami. W pewnym odcinku nadepnęła na skurczonego mankulusa (cytat u góry artykułu) Fakty o Panthei (według niemieckiej strony) *Panthea jest mroczną królową Mankulusów. Jej pałac znajduje się na samym środku labiryntu z oparami. *Zawsze nosi maskę, aby nikt nie rozpoznał jej prawdziwego wieku i wyglądu. *Ma obsesję na punkcie bycia młodą, dlatego chce zniewolić wszystkie jednorożce. Pył z ich rogów sprawia, że zachowuje wieczną młodość. Ale dla potrzeb klepsydry, Panthea wrzuca do niej całe rogi. *Zwykle pozostaje w pałacu, wraz ze swoim kocurem, a Gargonie rozkazuje urządzać obławy na jednorożce. *Wyżywa się na Gargonie i Mankulusach. Ciekawostki *Panthea często wyżywa się na Gargonie, ale wybrała ją na swoją następczynie (odcinek 26) *Panthea troszczy się o Ziggo bardzo mocno *Raz powiedziała Gargonie, gdy była na nią zła, że wyleje na nią wiadro wody, aby generał skurczyła się do rozmiaru groszku, a Panthea wypluje ją przez słomkę To ja, Panthea (wg magazynu "Atak Mankulusów") Kwestionariusz *Imię : Panthea *Wiek: Co za bezczelne pytanie! *Miejsce zamieszkania: Mój pałac, to chyba oczywiste! *W przyszłości chcę zostać: Kim innym mogłaby chcieć zostać KRÓLOWA? *W skali od 1-10 moją urodę oceniam: 11! Albo nawet 12! *Ulubione zwierzę: Och, najwspanialszym zwierzątkiem na świecie jest mój KOCHANY ZIGGO *Moi przyjaciele: No... Przecież już pisałam, że najwspanialszym zwierzątkiem na świecie jest Ziggo *Moi wrogowie: A który szanujący sie władca nie ma wrogów?! Oczywiście, że mam wrogów - to te obrzydliwe elfy, które wymyśliły sobie, że za wszelką cenę muszą bronić jednorożców. A już najbardziej drażni mnie Ta nowa z różowymi włosami. Pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd i myśli, że jest taka ważna! *Ulubiony przedmiot: Moje berło - wzbudza strachi szacunek we wszystkich mieszkańcach Centopii. *Przedmiot, którego nie lubię: Nie przepadam za maską. Muszę ją nosić tak długo, aż nie wyłapię wszystkich jednorożców, aby dzięki ich rogom zyskać wieczne piękno. Właściwie, to nie lubię też swojej klepsydry, która odlicza upływającą mi młodość. *Co sprawia mi największą przyjemność: Lubię patrzeć na armię Mankulusów, która defiluje na smokach pod oknami pałacu. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chwilę wcześniej Gargona zameldowała mi o kolejnym schwytanym jednorożcu. *Co sprawia mi przykrość: Zapach smoczych odchodów dochodzących ze stajni Mankulusów. Kiedyś zagroziłam Gargonie, że do końca tysiąclecia będzie musiała je zamiatać, jeżeli jeszcze raz nastąpi na ogon mojemu Ziggo. *Moje hobby: Nie mam czasu na hobby! *Moje marzenie: Dorwać skrzydlatego jednorożca o złotym rogu. Na pewno pył z jego rogu jest dużo korzystniejszy dla mlodości i urody niż pył z rogów zwykłych jednorożców. *Moje motto: Hm... Kilka przychodzi mi do głowy, na przykład: Wszystkie jednorożce będą schwytane! ''albo ''Zniszczyć Elfy *Jak Mi się wypelniało kwestionariusz: Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło. To ogromnie głupie zajęcie! W tym czasie mogłabym planować zagładę królestwa elfów. Wygląd Panthea nosi maskę oraz długą, wzorzystą szatę. Według Mo nie ma twarzy. Tylko raz przy elfach miała zdjętą maskę. Co ciekawe, jej skóra jest zielona, jakby już zdążyła zgnić na jej ciele. Poza tym Panthea jest bardzo wysoka. Jest najwyższym Mankulusem. Galeria MM 116 AN-Still 04.jpg Mia and me panthea by stell e-d5n1h0a.png Mia and me panthea i want that unicorn by stell e-d5n1hcp.png Pantea o gargona.jpg Panthea rozpada sie w platki.jpg Smutek.jpg Zemsta 2.jpg Panthea a raczej to co z niej zostalo.jpg Mia-and-mePantheaPalast.jpg 01Panthea.jpeg Mia and me panthea i want that unicorn by stell e-d5n1hcp.png Mia and me panthea by stell e-d5n1h0a.png Mia and me -Panthea Gargona.jpg Muzyka jednokordeonui phuddle i gargona i panthea.jpg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Panthea Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Centopii Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Mankulusy Kategoria:Źli